


Sneer

by HecateHound



Category: Gun Gale Online - Fandom, Phantom Bullet, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aggression, Ambushing, Brattiness Turned Obedience, Bratty Sinon, CNC, Choking, Death Gun is forgotten, Degradation, Dominant Kirito, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Petplay, Kirito is really big, Kirito is really big compared to Sinon, Knives, Masochist Sinon, Mention of Collars, Mention of Puppy Play, Mid-BoB, Mild Angst, Mild Praise, OOC, Out of Character, Sadistic Kirito, Size Difference, Submissive Sinon, Things not hurting as much as they should, Trauma, Violence, Virtual Reality, Weaponplay, Weapons, You have to be familiar with Sinon's outfit, consensual-non-consent, firearms, hatefucking, implied pain, in-game, shes tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecateHound/pseuds/HecateHound
Summary: Sinon is convinced that her rival has nothing on her. Her bravado blinds her in the eyes of markswomanship....but what happens when that bravado is gone?
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 12





	Sneer

The last thing Sinon did before she was engulfed with light was smile condescendingly at her rival.

That toothy little sneer.

The wind whipped. Her scarf covered her mouth. Sinon's bright eyes scanned the vast expanse of desert. _Of course..._ She thought, a scowl across her face. _A sniper gets thrown into the most open biome on the map. Go figure._

Her frown turned into a grimace, picking up her feet to find somewhere to either hunker down or camp out. Her boots crunched against the sand, tracking her footprints. She could feel the grit against her ankles, her wrists -- everywhere her skin was exposed, felt scratchy and rough.

Minutes ticked by, her temper shortening by the second. Throwing her rifle over her shoulder, she growled quietly. Before finally -- She caught a sight of a cliff. She hissed between her teeth, looking around, before quietly pitter-pattering towards the rock jutting up from the ground. She held onto her strap, ambling her way up the slope, dodging the crags & foliage. At last, she pulled herself against the wall, out of view. She popped the bipod down on her trusty rifle, tucking the stock into her arm. _Now,_ She thought, tapping the trigger guard. _We wait._

She checked her map. Anyone who wanted to cross over would have to pass between her sights. Overkill, definitely. And risky, for sure. But there were enough bushes and rocks for her to duck into if someone were to spot where her shot came from. The wind carried her shot forward, silently praying it didnt suddenly change direction.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

No one.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

A rustle of fabric.

Her heart stopped. Was that her own? Was she imagining things? What was that?

She turned around, before something--or someone, slammed into the side of her face, like a punch. She grunted, snarling. _Fuck, I got sidetracked—!_ Unable to identify her attacker from blurred eyes, she howled, grabbing onto the arm of her attacker. Whoever it was, was _big_. She felt pinned down, the gravel burying into her back. Her nails dug into black fabric, struggling against the hand that found it's way past her scarf to wrap around her neck. She wheezed, and spat out the grit in her mouth.

" Of course you have a collar under this....fitting, for a _bitch_ like you."

That voice. She recognized that _fucking voice._

_"FUCK you,_ Kirito! Get your dirty hand off my --hrrkgh-- neck-!!" She coughed, her cheeks flushing from the lack of digital oxygen. He _sneered_ down at her, his lips twisting into a smile as his fingers tightened against her neck. Sinon let out a weak whine of protest.

_What the fuck is wrong with you, Shino?! GET OUT! Don’t let yourself feel this way!_

She wrapped her legs around his torso, using what little strength she had to try and heave him over. He barely budged. He laughed, almost evily. The pressure on her neck eased, giving her just enough time to catch her breath. He grabbed her wrists and held them away. She coughed, wheezing as she glared up at him, anger and fear in her eyes.

" Aww~? What is it, Sinon? you're not _scared_ of me, are you?" She snarled in response, her nose scrunched up. "Not with that girly avatar! You're just using brute strength! I'm not scared of you!!" He smiled. He let go of her wrists, reaching behind himself. She yipped, trying to flip herself over. He had her pinned using his waist. Her eyes caught the glint of a long, jagged blade of a combat knife. His big hand gripped the handle, his hand flashing towards where his fingers used to be.

"Now, you pretty thing...you move, and I'll slice your throat...I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

He said quietly, his voice dripping with hate. A momentary shock of fear ran through her, along with sparks down her back. Her eyes were wide and fearful, still trying to bite back. She wouldn’t even admit to herself that she had a knack for weapons...much less with her rival, who was...quite attractive, now that she looked at him. She frowned, trying to muster a non-shaky voice. “ you..you think you can hurt me with _that_ puny thing? I’m not scared of knives, much less a knife in the hands of _you_.” She grumbled, tossing him a disinterested frown.

Even though she was the opposite of disinterested.

Her stomach felt warm, sickly...like there were butterflies trapped inside of her. Kirito smiled, almost innocently, before dragging the blade against her neck with a feather’s touch. Her scarf had been pulled aside, the small cloth choker she wore beneath sliced off.

Oh. That blade was sharp.

His grin glinted sadistically, his eyes twinkling. He pressed it flat against her skin, digging in just enough to cause a damage score. The sniper swallowed hard, doing a poor job at hiding how she really felt. She whimpered, her brows furrowed as she looked up at him with a pleading face. Her facade fell. _Fuck, I don’t want **him** seeing this side of me, of all people..._

The side of her that whimpered “please, sir!” late at night.

The side of her that cried when she denied herself.

The side of her that choked herself while her legs shook.

The side of herself that fell apart at the thought of being leashed and collared.

The side of her that was pathetically submissive.

Kirito’s free hand drifted to the zipper of her chest armor, and she let out a growl of defiance. He flashed the knife again, and she fell quiet. He pulled it downwards, canine teeth glinting. His breath hitched as his gloved hand ran over her now-exposed top half. To her absolute—though uncontrollable—dismay, her nipples had perked up on contact from the fabric of his gloves. He chuckled, his eyes burning holes like bullet lines into her. She turned her face to the side, her bratty demeanor gone for good. There was no fight left in her. He squeezed the small mound on her chest, the timid sniper letting out a small keen. He dug the knife back into her, hissing. He wanted to see how long it took until she didn’t need the threat of the knife to her throat. “Be quiet, you fucking whore. You wouldn’t want another player coming across the infamous _Cold Hearted Sniper_ turned into a total bitch underneath the oh so innocent Kirito, now would you~?” He threatened, dragging the knife down her chest ever so. Not enough to cut her, but enough to make her back arch and her breath tremble. “N-no, sir..” She whined, her eyes glistening with tears.

The blade dragged further down, before he grabbed her around the waist and yanked her up against him. His knife tore into the fabric, ripping it away to completely expose her top, leaving her in only her lower clothing. She cried out, a small sob coming from her as their noses nearly touched. Before she could protest, he smashed their lips together, swallowing the whine she was about to let out. Her brows furrowed as their teeth clashed, his tongue fighting against hers as he pushed her back down. The knife dug into the thin fabric of her combat shorts, tearing a hole in the material. She whined into his mouth as he shoved her down, pulling away from her.

They both panted, they kiss having turned messy as Sinon’s cheeks were a dark shade of red, her eyes lidded. Kirito kissed down her neck, his fingers toying with the torn fabric. He licked along her smooth skin, nibbling and nipping at her skin. “For such a gross bitch, you sure are pretty...” He growled softly against her ear, eliciting another sob from the girl. Without warning once again, he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. He sucked hard, making his newfound toy moan out. He didnt bother silencing her...it only made his fatigues tighter. He pulled off with a satisfying _pop_ , licking up her neck. He grabbed her face to force him to look at her as he continued to mess with the fabric. She tried to look away. She was embarrassed...humiliated.

Again, with the intent of surprise—and pain—pushed two fingers passed her dripping folds, making her cry out in a mix of pain and shock. “ A-a warning —! Mmmhnf~!” Her cry of protest was interrupted by a shaky moan, her thighs trembling. One finger of his was as big as two of hers—it made her stomach flutter as she stared up at him with pleading eyes.

In. Out.

In. Out.

In. Out.

“What a lewd noise...you wanted this, didn’t you? You wanted me to rape you and defile you, hm? Look at you...you’re sopping wet.” His fingers pumped a slow, steady rhythm inside of her, making her writhe beneath him. Sinon shook her head. “N..no..-!” She whined—but they both knew she was lying. Her arousal was messy, sticking to her legs, his thick fingers glistening. “Who would’ve known you were such a submissive, masochistic bitch, Sinon?” He snarled, curling his fingers to press up against her upper walls. The sniper keened, her eyes rolling back as she grabbed onto his wrist. It was almost cute how weak she was, her hand barely fitting around the dominant’s. A thin wail was all she let out as his fingers abused her hole, his others finding their way past her lips to muffle her noises. He was relentless, aiming to weaken her before he _really_ took his prize. 

Just like that, all of her fake defiance had melted away. All that she built herself up to be to him was gone. Tears rolled down her cheeks from...many, many different overwhelming emotions. But her brain had turned to pudding. Her thoughts came in broken sentences, choked noises warbling from her throat. She never realized how... _hot_ it was to have his fingers down her throat. She didn’t bother hiding it...he already knew. And he didn’t seem to care. If anything, he was _enjoying_ it. He was taking pleasure in breaking her down into what she really wished she could be. Into what she fantasized of. He was smirking down at her, moving his thumb up to rub sweet circles over the bud between her legs. Her voice went up an octave, mumbling, gasping around the fingers he wedged into her throat. Desperate pleas for him to stop were drowned out by him growling another warning—to shut up, _or else._ She could feel it. She knew what he was doing. She panted, shaking her head, but he just anchored her head back to keep eye contact.   
  


The pool of heat in her stomach got unbearable. The pressure building in her lower abdomen told her to give up. Let it happen. Let him take what he wants, despite the indefinite humiliation. The swordsman leaned down to press against her ear, smirking. 

“C’mon, puppy...let go. You can do it...do it for your _Master...~”_

She snapped.

She fell apart in desperate cries and sobs, tears running down her cheeks from the amount of new stimulus she was receiving. Even she never pushed herself to cum that hard...or that suddenly. Her grip slackened on his wrist, her chest heaving, her head back against the torn heap of clothing and rocks. The knife had been long discarded..the swordsman had broken down his prey into a willing victim.

How cute.

She struggled to catch her breath. Her ears were ringing, her eyes were cloudy and blurry. Her breathing staggered, her little hands—that were so used to handling her weapon of choice...a bit surprising how small she was—were quaking. “N-no more..no..” She panted, her eyes rolled back.

She was a mess.

”More? You want more~? If you insist~” Kirito purred. She weakly shook her head, a stifled sob coming from her. “Nnnno...no..” She barely registered his belt coming undone, or his fatigues slumping down his thighs, or his boxers being pulled away. She whimpered weakly, in protest. She knew she couldn’t handle him...but couldn’t get the words out. She was too weak to protest any more...only to submit to the pleasures. His hands traveled up her legs, rumpling the green fabric. He pulled them up, tucking himself between them. 

His smirk was evil.

”You really are pathetic...if only you could see yourself right now. You really _are_ a bitch...I suppose I was right in calling you ‘puppy’, hm..~”

Nudge. Nudge.

She whined. He stroked the side of her face with faux sympathy, smiling. She was so small. So weak. So... _breakable._ He leaned back down to kiss her, hungrily so. His hips pushed forward, easing himself inside of her. She was so tight, he almost felt suffocated, swallowing the cute, hiccupy moans she let out. He had been dreaming about her. About her cute body. The way her his swayed when she walked. How cute and perky her butt was...that she seemed to carelessly show off.

He had gotten possessive over something that wasn't even his.

His hips bucked against hers, his hands on her hips, squeezing hard enough to leave imprints. He bit down on her lip, tugging it with a growl. The sniper had fallen pliant and weak beneath him, holding onto his uniform’s jacket with what little strength she had left in her. “You’re mine, mine. You’re my stupid pet, you’re mine~” He growled, his hips snapping in rhythm. She wasn’t..but he could dream. She cried, nodding in response. She couldn’t help but agree. He had taken ownership of her, he had overtaken her, he had broken her down into a sobbing, broken mess. She had never been reduced to such a submissive mess even on her own before. His voice, his grunts, his groans sent shivers through her. It made her stomach do somersaults. Even she had lost count of how many times she twitched and convulsed beneath him. His demeanor took more of a desperate, possessive air, growling like a wolf who’d captured it’s prey. Sinon reached up for him, begging wordlessly. He twitched inside of her, his hips stuttering. She was so cute,so submissive, so... _innocent._ She didn’t do it on purpose, but her real-life personality had taken over.

Quiet.

Pliant.

Obedient.

Submissive.

Cute.

Kind.

Those were the words that described the girl known as Shino Asada.

She begged, her voice thin. His breathing was heavy, groaning. “What is it that you want, baby~? Whatcha need~?” He asked, his voice having a genuine hint of sweetness in it. She just tried to pull him down harder, and he let her. She pulled him close, intertwining herself in a kiss. He mumbled in agreement, kissing her back in response. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, holding him close as his body shuddered. He growled, pulling away momentarily. They both knew there was no real danger, he didn’t even bother asking before his own orgasm hit him like a truck. He grit his teeth, letting out a muffled, deep growl as he buried himself to the hilt inside of his victim. She squealed, tucking her face into the crook of her neck as her body seized up. 

They both eased, Kirito’s voice gruff and heavy as he panted. He held her close, rocking them both back and forth, letting the poor thing calm down.

  
His guilt hit him even harder. 

He had let his own carnal desires overcome his rational thoughts. He had hurt her. Bad. He just hugged her closer, closer against his chest, afraid that if he let go, she would fall apart into a million pieces. She clung to him, her breathing mellowing out as the minutes ticked by. The entire ordeal lasted no more than 20 minutes at best..but the emotional crash that came afterwards made them both unravel in each other's arms. She could feel how heavy he felt...and even though they were rivals...enemies...even though they hated each other's guts...

Maybe there was salvation in all that sneers.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! ;w; this is my first story ive written in a long long time. I tent to project my desires onto them since theyre my comfort characters so...get ready for a lot of that.


End file.
